Hello?
by Project324B21
Summary: Cosima abandoned Sarah four years ago and got a new identity. After all this time Cosima sends a letter and they get back in touch. Better than it sounds. Reposted because my first attempt sucked. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I rewrote this, because my first try was shit. I'm a lot more confident in it now. Please enjoy!_**

 ** _Based off an Adele song._**

 ** _Italics are flashbacks or thoughts._**

* * *

 _Hello? Its me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet? To go over everything. They say time supposed to heal ya, but I aint done much healing. Hello? Can you hear me? I'm in California dreamin, about who we used to be. When we were younger and freed. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us and a million from the other side. I must of called a thousand times. To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you, never seem to be home. Hello from the least I can say that I've tried. To tell I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it doesnt matter it clearly, doesnt tear you apart ? How are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself i'm sorry. I hope that youre well. Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened. It's no secret, that the both of us are running out of time. So hello from the other side._

It two weeks after I sent the letter to Sarah, along with my contact information. It's been 4 years since I abandoned her. She was fighting against the neolutionists, and I just had to leave. I needed to work without being tracked. So I moved to a small town in Alaska and changed my name to Amber Collins. I've been working for four years, and my work has payed off. I'm moving back next month. Sarah and I got together the night of the clone sleepover at Felix's. We fell in love fast and hard, both of us being completely different, but perfect for each other. After being with her for two years, I left. I didnt even leave a note.

"Ever hear from that Sarah girl?" Shay, a friend I met here, asks. We are shopping for groceries for our shared apartment. "No. I don't think I ever will." I frown. Shay sighs and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Don't give up. If you really love her, you wont." I nod grabbing a box of cereal and putting it in the cart. My phone rings. I pull it out fast, frowning when I see it's just Delphine. "Hello?" Delphine found my number about a year ago and has been keeping me filled in on the status of my sisters. Sarah, however, won't let Delphine have a thing to do with her. "I've got news." Delphine's cold voice sends a shiver down my spine, and I know it's not good news. "Sarah is missing. Felix has been calling everyone to see if they have seen her."

I feel tears prickle my eyes. "It's not Rachel again is it?" I throw some milk into the cart, making the cart rattle loudly and Shay to look at me worriedly. "No. Rachel hasnt been a problem in a few years. Not since her mothers been around." I motion to Shay that I'm going outside and start to walk that way. My stomach twists violently and I start running, as soon as I get outside I throw up in a nearby trash can. "Cosima. Dont freak yourself out. We'll find her." I nod into the trash can, even though I know she can't see me. "Keep me updated?" I request. "Of course." We hang up. I sit on the ground and try to take deep breaths. "Amber? Are you okay?" I hear Shay's voice. I stand up. "Yes." No. "'Just got home sick." I walk to the car with her.

Where could she be? The clones havent had anymore attacks or problems in two years. I need to go home. "Shay. I'm taking a trip back home. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I blurt out after a minute of awkward silence. "Amber, What's going on?" That's when the first tear runs down my face. "Sarah's missing."

 _"Come back here you silly tit!" Sarah chases after me, wine in one hand, picnic basket in the other. I squeal as I hear her get closer and start to run faster. "No!" I cackle out in laughter. I hear the picnic basket and bottle fall to the ground, then there is a weight on my back, and I'm falling. "Got ya." Sarah whispers in my ear. "You're heavy!" I groan, still laughing. "You callin me fat?" She clambers off of me. "Yup." I laugh rolling over. "That's it." She straddles my waist. "Any last words?" I look up at her confused. "Wha-" I start squealing and laughing. Her fingers did relentlessly into my sides, making me squirm and try to bat her hands away. "I give up!" I yell out of breath from laughing. She stops tickleing me and smiles, leaning down to kiss me. "You're so cute." She mumbles into the kiss. "Shut up." I wrap my leg around her and pull her closer to me._

We get home and I immediatley go to my room and grab a suitcase. I start throwing things in it, not bothering to fold anything or look to see what I'm packing. The one thing I make sure to pack is a old sweater that belonged to Sarah. I get everything zipped up and go online to buy a plane ticket. I pick my flight to Toronto and shut down my computer. "I need a drink." I mumble to myself. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of vodka. "This will do." I walk back to my room. I open the drawer on my nightstand and grab the picture I keep there. I stare at it while I gulp the vodka down. The coldness of the hardwood floor feels satisfying on my over heated body. My emotions mixed with the alcohol making my whole body hot.

"I can't do this without you." Sarah had once said. It was the third time she had said it, the first two times I had told her that I knew. That time, I told her that she would be fine. I was planning on leaving then. I hadnt gotten everything straightened out, but I knew what I was going to do. I needed to find a lab in a place where no one would find me. If I only knew then how painful that was going to be. I gulp down some more of the bitter alcohol I had chosen. _Stupid Cosima._ I think to myself. _You just had to abandon everyone._ I drink more of my alcohol and shudder as it goes down my thoat. I groan as my phone rings. I stumble over to the night stand and grab my phone off of the table.

"Hello?" I answer groggily. "Cosima?" A french accent responds. "We have a lead on Sarah." I sober up at that news. "Well?" There's a pause. "What is it?" I grow unpatient. "Well, we dont know why, but she bought a plane ticket to Alaska." I spit out my drink. "Excuse me?" I exclaim. "She's coming here?" My heart starts to beat out of my chest. "You're in Alaska? I thought you were in Colorado." Delphine says. "I bought my phone there, kept the area code, wanted to make sure no one knew where I was." I rub my hand down my face. "How did she find me?" I whisper to myself. "I would like to know too, because as far as I know, you are untracable."

"I bet it was Mrs. S. She's good at hiding people. I bet she's good at finding them too." I stand up and start to pace. "When did her plane land?" I ask clutching my phone tight. "Yesterday." I let out a sharp breath. "I can't see her Delphine. I can't. Not yet." I throw my bottle of vodka at the wall, watching it shatter into pieces. "Calm down. You're going to have to, if thats what she's there for." My whole body starts shaking. "What am I supposed to tell her?" I mumble. "That you've been working for 4 years and have found a cure to your illness." Delphine tells me. "You tell her the truth. Nothing but Cosima, understand?" I nod into the phone even though she cant see me. "Yes. I understand." I let out a shaky sigh. "I'm going to let you go get ready for company." We say our goodbyes and hang up.

"She's coming here." I whisper to myself. A few tears fall down my face. "She's coming here." I repeat. I shake my head and go get a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess I made. "Amber?" I hear Shay's voice. "What was that noise? Are you okay?" I curse under my breath and wipe my tears away. "Yeah, I just dropped a glass bottle and it broke." I lie to her. If I tell her I threw it there will be more questions. Shit. Shay. What am I supposed to say if Sarah shows up while she's here? If she calls me Cosima, Shay is going to be confused. Oh well, I'm leaving anyway. "Do you need any help?" I snap back to reality at the sound of her voice. "No, I'm fine." I throw the broken glass into a trash bag and mop up the floor. "Okay, just checking. Good night!" Shay cheerily says. "Night." I mumble. After I'm done cleaning I lay in bed and think about Sarah. I think about our first time.

 _"What if I'm not as good as you at this?" Sarah whispers as we kiss. I pull back and move a strand of hair out of her face. "You'll be great." I whisper back. "I've never done this before." She worries as I kiss her neck. "Don't worry, You'll figure it out." I take her shirt off of her, continuing the process until she is fully unclothed. "Let me show you how this works." I whisper smiling. "I love you." She gives me a big, genuine smile. "I love you too." I kiss my way down her body to her breasts. I kiss around them, before sucking her nipple into my mouth. I flick the nub with my tongue, making her squirm a little. I do this with both breasts before kissing my way down the rest of her, until I'm inbetween her legs. "Do you trust me?" I ask her while stroking her thighs. "Always." She responds. It's not long after that, that my tongue parts her lower lips, and she lets out a harsh moan._

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it! Please follow and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's short. I'm sorry. No one is reading this anyway.**_

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I have a few blissful moments of ignorance. I always have them, the few seconds where I don't remember the crappiness of my life, but like always, the truth hits me, and it hits hard. I groan into my pillow as I remember that Sarah is here in Alaska, and maybe looking for me. Another groan makes its way out of me as I sit up, my head throbbing in doing so. I definitely drank too much last night. I sigh and get out of the bed, a thump being heard from my bare feet hitting the cold, hardwood floor. I slowly make my way to the bathroom, holding my head in my hands the whole way.

I cringe when I look ay myself in the mirror. Yesterdays makeup is streaked down my face and my dreads are in a shape that I couldn't make myself. That's when I decide that a shower is due, after some aspirin. I grab the small bottle and dump two pills into my hand, swallowing them dry. I turn the water to the shower on and start to rid myself of my clothes. A soft moan comes out of my mouth when I step into the shower and the hot water hits my back. The feeling is glorious and I think nothing could be better for a hang over. As I start washing my hair my mind starts to wonder to Sarah.

Does she still dress the same? Act the same? Do her eyes still sparkle when she laughs? Does she still love bourbon? Or does she prefer tequila now? Is the Sarah I love still there, or has she gone for good? I let the water run over my face, trying to drown these thoughts. It doesn't help of course, because why should I be let out of my own personal hell. I hum a random tune to try and quiet my thoughts as I finish washing myself. As I step out of the shower I hear a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I shout out. "I need to pee." Shay yells back. I laugh lightly and wrap a towel around my slim body. I open the door and Shay runs past me. I chuckle and walk back to my room to get dressed.

I get my clothes on and put my hair in a bun on the top of my head. I turn my head when I hear a knock on the front door and freeze. I take a deep breath and walk in the living room to open the door. I look through the peep whole and see her. The girl I abandoned years ago. "Shit." I mumble. "I heard that. Open the door." Her voice is rough and demanding, but it sounds like heaven after all these years. I slowly pry open the door and look at her. She's wearing her normal leather pants, a band tee, and a leather jacket. Her look hasn't changed a bit and it makes my heart swell.

"Umm...hi." I mumble. She quirks her eyebrow at me. "Hi? After four years that's all you have to say?" I flinch at the tone in her voice. "Amber? Who's at the door?" I jump and shut the door in Sarah's face. "It's just a friend from college. I got to go." I grab my shoes and keys and leave quickly. "Come on. Hide your face." I grab Sarah's arm and drag her towards my car. "Get in, keep your head down." She scoffs and opens the car door. "Glad I'm being treated so well." I roll my eyes at her and walk around to the drivers side, getting in and driving away. "You're safe." She lifts her head up. "Who the hell is Amber?" Is the first question she has. "Umm..." I hesitate. "Me." I answer. "Well, my new name after I left."

"Should I start calling you Amber then?" There is nothing nice about Sarah's voice. It's cold and malicious, like she's out to hurt me. "Please don't." I whisper. "Why? Why should I do anything you ask of me after you abandoned me?" There it is. "Sarah, it's not what you think." Another scoff comes from her mouth. "Really? Then what is it?" She yells. I sigh and try to focus on the road ahead of me. "I'm not explaining while driving." I tell her. She stomps her foot on the floor making me jump. "Then stop the bloody car!" She screams. "Stop it!" She yells again when I don't immediately slow down. "Sarah..." I am interrupted. "I said stop it!" Her shrill yell makes me pull over and turn off the car. "Sarah..."

"Shut up!" She interrupts. "You are doing nothing but explaining why you left me." Her voice cracks and my heart breaks. "Tell me." She half demands, half begs. "I was working on a cure!" I yell back. "You were chasing neolutionists and I wasn't safe! I couldn't study our illness if Dyad was there! They would have gotten involved and I couldn't have that. I needed to save us." I explain to her. "Why didn't you take me with you?" She's crying now. "I loved you so much. Why didn't you?" I cringe at the word 'loved'. "Your sisters needed you." I softly say. "Well I needed you!" She yells. "Did you ever think about that? About how awful I would feel?" She wipes away her tears. "I did, but I was coming back. I was planning on it next month." I try to defend.

"That's still four years without any contact. The only reason I found you was because of that letter you sent. I tracked your calls to Alaska." Sarah informs me. "Why didn't you call? I wouldn't have told anyone." I bang my hands on the steering wheel. "I didn't know who was listening! I couldn't risk Dyad finding me." She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Alison is sick Cosima." I close my eyes when I feel tears in them. "How bad?" I croak. "Just started, so not too bad." I sigh. "I have a cure." I tell her. "It took me four years, but I have one."

"How are you still alive then? If you weren't getting Kira's stem cells?" Sarah husks out, her voice raw from crying and yelling. "I learned how to clone them." I explain. "It worked but I was still sick until now. My cure works." Sarah nods at me. "Then you're coming back with me and you're going to cure Alison." I nod. "Okay." She looks sharply at me. "And you are going to do whatever it takes to get into my good graces." I bow my head and nod once more. "When do we leave?" I ask. "Tonight. Take me back to your place so we can pack." "I cant. Shay's there." Sarah cocks her eyebrow at me. "Long lost twins, found each other online, just met. There's your explanation." I nod and start driving again.

Shay is sitting on the couch when I walk back into the house. She jumps up when she hears the door. "Amber! Are you okay?" I scratch the back of my neck and move sideways so that Sarah is in view. "What the hell?" Shay muses. "Who is this?" She stands up and walks closer. "I'm..." Sarah starts. "This is Alison." I interrupt. "My long lost twin." Sarah throws me a confused look. Shay knows the name Sarah as my long lost love, not twin. "Whoa. This is creepy." Shay looks back and forth between the two of us. "How did you find each other?" I look at Sarah for help. "I found her online after my parents told me I was adopted." Shay's eyes go wide. "You're British? That is so cool!" I laugh at her amusement.

"Anyway, Shay, I've got to leave." I tell her. "When are you coming back?" Shay asks. I realize that she probably thinks I'm just going to the store or something. "No, I mean, I'm moving. Tonight." Shay sits on the couch and puts her head in her hands. "What?" I sigh and sit down next to her. Sarah stands in the door way awkwardly. "I need to go with Alison, I cant explain everything, but I'm not coming back." Shay looks at me with tears in her eyes. "We've been roommates for three years, and you couldn't give me a heads up about this?" Her sadness turns into anger. "I'm sorry Shay." She stands up quickly. "Whatever, just go." She walks out of the room. "Well, that went well." Sarah remarks. I turn to her and roll my eyes.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you're reading this so I can continue this.**_


End file.
